


Lassie

by Starstruck0rMetal



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse of Scottish Slang, Author may or may not be in love with Gerard Way, Birthday, Married Sex, Other, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: Current Gerard & Young Grant, domestic birthday blowjob.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lassie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



Soft buzzing gradually wakes Grant up, but as soon as their body is responsive, they slide their hand under the pillow and turn the alarm off, not wanting to risk waking Gerard up yet– it’s his birthday after all.

They blinks slowly, trying to not fall back asleep even though it’s only 7 AM, but they made plans!.. Bollocks… Grant slowly turns their head over to look at Gerard, who’s laying on his stomach, facing him with his hair a messy halo of brown and silver around his pretty face. If it weren't for the streaks, you wouldn't really be able to tell he’s 43 today. His face is even more boyish and soft than it used to be just a decade ago, though the more Grant stares at his scruffy, rosy cheeks, the more they can see wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. They’re mostly just smile wrinkles though, adding onto the overall sweetness of Gerard’s whole face. 

Grant smiles to themselves and pulls the covers off ever so slowly, soundlessly getting out of bed without even so much as stirring from Gerard. They quickly toe to the door, shutting it behind them as quietly as they can with the amount of excitement they feel bubbling inside their stomach. Grant quickly checks up on the cats, who are snoozing on their beds, and head to the kitchen, quickly grabbing Gerard’s favourite croissants that Grant grabbed on their way home last night, from the downtown bakery they only ever really go to when they have too much free time, promptly hiding them in the oven before Gerard saw them. They place them on a silver tray as they get started on the pancakes, diligently mixing all the ingredients themselves and trying not to get annoyed at how the batter isn't as pretty looking as Gerard always gets it.

By the time they’re finished with the pancakes, it’s halfway to 8 in the morning, Gerard’s gonna start stirring in about half an hour, so Grant promptly puts everything on the tray, fills up their cats’ bowls and heads to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing their teeth, tousling their hair up on his way out.

Grant puts the tray of breakfast on the end table next to Gerard’s side of bed, making sure it won’t slip off and starts contemplating their game plan.

Gerard is snoring softly, laying on his back, the handmade blanket only covering one leg of his, because he gets really hot right before he’s about to wake up, his cotton pajama top is rucked up, exposing his tummy and the coarse trail of hair leading into his matching pants, one hand under the pillow and the other over his heart. Grant positions themselves, laying down across the bed on his stomach and pulling the covers off of Gerard completely. They kiss the ring on Gerard’s finger first, the sight of it making them squirm on the inside, their own matching ring feeling a little heavy on their own finger. They slowly kiss Gerard across his soft belly, enjoying looking at the faint stretch marks and the change of breathing pattern from the man. Grant pulls the pants down as far as he can without disturbing Gerard too much, glad he sleeps commando as Grant fondles his soft cock under the thin fabric. By the time Gerard’s eyelashes start fluttering, Grant is nearly annoyed at how long it’s taking, they roughly palm over his member just as Gerard groans, immediately softening their touch, opting for kissing over the pants instead, making sure to keep eye contact for when he finally opens his eyes.

“Ahh… hoped I’d wake up to this…” Gerard whispers, a small grin tugging at his lips. 

Grant stops and raises their eyebrow, trying not to make a snarky remark, choosing to kiss Gerard instead, keeping it chaste, but affectionate.

“Happy birthday, ol’ man” they tell Gerard against his lips, kissing him again before Gerard detaches their lips in favour of giggling to himself, adorably scrunching up his nose. Grant smiles looking at him, happy and beautiful and “43, huh? Ain’t no joke, isn't it? How’re your hips?”

Gerard just laughs harder and Grant decides to kiss his neck instead, holding onto Gerard’s soft belly as they descend back to his pants.

“Come on, lift your arse up, I’m trying to give you a present here.”

“Ah, baby but my hips are so old and fragile.” Gerard gets out in between bouts of laughter, but lifts up long enough for Grant to slide his pants right down, exposing his still mostly soft, but still sizable cock. They quickly pull them off entirely, asking Gerard to take his shirt off, who obliges and lays back comfortably, splaying his legs a little, yawning and threading his fingers through Grant’s hair as the younger licks along his shaft. Gerard shudders and his cock twitches in front of Grant’s face, visibly hardening up. It still cracks Grant up — seeing a cock twitch — but they suppress it by bringing their lips to the base, sucking directly on top of the protruding vein and across his balls, drawing a long moan out of their husband.

“Ooh, fuck, your mouth-” Gerard whispers. Encouraged by the reaction, Grant trails their tongue over to the head, wiggling it at the underside and wrapping it around, sucking on it hard, squeezing a drop of precome out of it. They dip their tongue inside the slit, tasting the salty liquid and moaning at the taste, feeling Gerard’s grip tighten in their hair as they start sucking on his cock in earnest, Gerard’s cock fully hard and throbbing by that point, going deeper and deeper each time until they hit the base and feel Gerard completely in his throat. Gerard moans just as Grant releases a deep groan and pulls back up, hollowing their cheeks and releasing with a pop.

“I’m about to... Fuck…” Gerard pants.

“Special requests?” Grant dips his head, sucking on Gerard’s balls.

“Swallow it for me.”

They happily do as they’re told, jacking the birthday boy with one hand as they suck on just his tip, expertly sliding their tongue all around, dipping into his slit just as Gerard moans out and finishes. Grant swallows immediately, trying not to let the texture linger on their tongue for too long.

“Come here.” Gerard grabs Grant by their shoulders the moment they get their breaths back, pulling them up to his own chest, tasting himself in their mouth as they kiss and embrace each other.

“Made ya breakfast in bed.” Grant points out when they're all kissed out and their mouth hurts from the use.

“Oh! You made pancakes?” Gerard is impressed. “Did you burn anything?”

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday, ought to kick you in the balls.” Grant rolls off him and crosses their arms. He’s not wrong though, Grant’s ventures in the kitchen usually don’t end well, but Gerard just giggles and rolls on top of them, kissing them again.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I love you so much, just having you in my arms is the best gift I could ask for.”

Grant blushes and swipes their lips over Gerard’s beard, holding his cheeks and kissing each of them in turn.

“I love you too, bonnie.”


End file.
